Adenovirus Type 2 DNA synthesis is being studied in extracts of infected HeLa cell nuclei. Separation of adenovirus replicating DNA from chromosomal DNA has been achieved using methods which allow further elongation of the viral DNA. Analysis of the components of this replicating system are in progress.